


The Black Widow

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: M/M, clintcoulson - Freeform, shieldhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Clint runs of with a certain masterspy. Phil worries.





	The Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as established or pre-relationship, and Clint and Nat are just bros

A flash of red through the scope.

Their target dropping in front of their wyes without either of them making a move.

There is only one person out there who could have pulled this off: the Black Widow.

 

"Barton, report!"

There's an edge of panic in Phil's voice as he notices that the direction the flash of red disappeared to is leading directly to Clint's lookout spot.

"I'm here, Sir, what's going on? Who took the shot, I didn't- oh!"

"Barton? Barton??"

There's only static over the comms. Phil switches to their private channel.

"Clint, are you alright??"

 

It takes a few seconds, and Phil is almost ready to say fuck it and go in himself, but then Clint is back online.

"Hey, Phi- Sir, there's been a bit of an unexpected developement here, and I need to take care of this real quick, so um don't be mad at me when I go off the grid for a few hours?"

He didn't use any of the code phrases to indicate he was being hijacked or something similar.

But this was the _Black Widow!_

"Barton, are you sure-"

"You have to trust me on this Sir, okay? I- I know her."

Then he's gone.

 

And the thing is, Phil does trust Clint. Perhaps too much. Definitely too much, if the fact that Barton didn't only just run off with the most wanted spy and assassin in the world, but also admitted to already knowing her, which is so not mentioned anywhere in his file, doesn't make Phil question Clint's loyalties.

He doesn't feel cheated, or like Clint could be a traitor. The only thing he feels is worry.

Clint better know what he is doing out there.

 

Wrapping up the op and officially calling it a sucess, given that the target was eliminated without any civilian or agency casualties, Phil makes a quick stop at Fury's office - "Your gut better be right on that sniper of yours, cheese!" - before heading home.

And there, he's greeted not just by Clint's familiar face, but also the one of a world-famous russian spy.

"You can call me Natasha." the woman says, not offering him her hand but not looking particularly threatening, either. "I want to join SHIELD."

Behind her, Clint is grinning like a maniac.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a new thing where I don't have any plan or outline of what I'm doing or where I'm going with a fic, I just start typing and stop when I think it's done, so yeah this is one of these :) hope I did an okay job with it!


End file.
